Evil Ranma Catfist
by Malichite
Summary: Ranma is taught not one, but 3 deadly techniqes, catfist being only the tip of the iceberg. Rating may have to change accordingly.
1. The Start of Something New

Evil Catfist Ranma  
  
This story is mine, but the main characters are not. They belong to their owners.  
  
"Spoken Words"

'Thoughts'

"Different Languages"  
  
Set in an alternate universe where Ranma is 10 years old. Everything is the same except for Ranma and Genma. If your looking for a canon fic, don't bother, this'll be anything but.

It was a calm, serene day. Birds were chirping, people were out admiring the beauty the day had brought, and hoped for more like this. In an isolated park, trees and other shrubbery were making it impossible to see farther than a few feet into the park. About twenty meters in, a clearing could be seen. There were thirteen men, all standing in a semi circle with one right next to the boy in the center.  
  
It all started with a flick of the wrist, and the man to the side was cut in three sections, falling apart in three neat, cauterized parts right beside the boy before him. The boy, looking at his handy work, looks at the other men around him. Twelve left, two with katana's, four with Bo staves, one with a quarter stave, and the rest were barehanded. All were wearing a stylized Gi, two toned, for the unarmed men it was dark red with a fiery orange around the arm and leg endings and around the collar. The two katana wielders had midnight blue with light blue, the Bo wielders had purple with black, and the quarter stave had Black with white. And lastly the one unarmed man totally out of this color scheme wearing a dirty, red blotched white Gi with a pair of glasses on his bald head. All but this man had seen what this boy, if it could be called that, could truly do. They each had a look of apprehensiveness, and a healthy amount of fear.  
  
"I'm sorry it's come to this boy, but you've given us no choice." Stepping forward, he motioned for the others to get ready.  
  
"Ha, this is your own doing POPS! You've made me what I am, and for that I'm grateful. I finally understand things as they are." With that, he unfurls his left hand and a set of 3 glowing; pulsing blue blades of Ki materialize between his knuckles, matching the set of his right hand. Looking around, he sees all twelve men ready, and only his 'father' looks relaxed, but even he's ready to move at a moments notice. Using skills he learned prior to this, he notices someone else, a girl if the aura is correct, precisely ten meters to his right, just beyond the clearing he was standing in, behind some shrubs with some sort of weapon. Noting the hostile intent, he makes sure to keep an eye out for any surprises she may unveil. Looking over the men before him once again, he knows for a fact he could take them all on with a minimal difficulty, but with his father and his bag of tricks, this would be far more dangerous than he would like. He closes his eyes in preparation.  
  
'If I don't pull out all the stops, this boy will never stop, he'll kill, and kill, and it's all my fault. I'm sorry son, but you leave me no choice, this is my penance, my pain.' So thinking, he was the first to attack.  
  
Opening with a quick punch to the head, weaving back from the claw swipe he brings his hands to his sides and says just under his breath "Kajin Rashu Dan", from his arms a low whining is heard, and a wave of barely seen air heads toward the boy.  
  
After his duck from the punch he instinctively swipes his claw in the direction the attack came from, at this point, he opens his eyes and what's seen is not the stormy blue eyes everyone is use to, no, these eyes are the slitted eyes of a cat. What color could be seen was blood red with four black dots in an X shape around the iris. Seeing what his father is doing, he copies, performing the technique as he sees it. A vacuum blade heads right for him and halfway there, it meets a vacuum blade of its own which cancels each other out.  
  
"I hope that's not the best of your tricks 'father', or this will be a far shorter fight then I thought." Two men with Bo's come from his right, the other two from his left trying to out flank him, which would have worked if not for the fact that he could sense them since they started moving again. Two swinging high, the other two low, nicely done if they had connected, all four Bo's were held back by his claws. The Bo's were glowing a light yellow which was the only thing keeping them, and their wielders in one piece. Furiously exchanging swings with swipes block and parries, one Bo holder lands a solid hit to his arm which knocks the boy to the side where he's hit once again by another Bo, this time to the shoulder spinning him around. Sweeping the ground with the momentum of his spin, he knocks down two while the other tow jump back, and which point he rushes the two retreating men and becomes a whirlwind of pulsing blue blades. Block after block, parry after parry, he kept going, giving more and more wounds to his enemies until he sees an opening and decapitates the one man, and while the other watches in morbid horror, he is gutted by a claw through the stomach.  
  
Two of the unarmed men jump forward pop open and upend small jars, strike a spark with their teeth, and become two flamethrowers, shooting flames strait toward the boy. Seeing he can't dodge, decides to try something. His pulsing blue blades become one solid red blade with he uses to split the flames coming toward him into two trails going to either side of him. After nearly 12 seconds of this, the barehanded martial artists look at their target and gape at what they see. A little smoke wafts form his shoulders, and one scorched earth path becomes two a few feet in front of the boy leading to both sides of him, leaving the ground he's on unscathed.  
  
'How did the boy 'DO' that? The Neko-ken was never supposed to do this; it was merely a technique to help with his Ki manipulation, but never to this extent. What has he become.' At this his boy dispersed the single red blade and put his arms to his sides, mimicking what he himself had done only minuets ago.  
  
'SHIT' "MOVE NOW!" The two barehanded men turned to look at him and missed the void of air cleaving them in half. But unlike before, when this blade of air was halfway through them it exploded in a very gory fashion. Sending blood and other innards around the clearing and covering everyone their in blood. The two katana wielders nearly throw up at this, and start backing away slowly. The boy turns towards them and starts walking towards them when a load shot is heard. Before anyone can realize what's happening, the blue streak appears before the boy the two katana guys look on in shock for a few moments and then fall over with a gunshot wound, one with a shot to the heart, the other in the center of the chest. The boy is crouched there with his hand raised behind him with a blue blade right behind his head.  
  
'Almost forgot about her, all well, she seems to have lost her nerve and is running away now, to bad I won't be able to play with her right now, maybe later.'  
  
'How...how could the boy be that good!? Even I have trouble dodging a bullet, and that's only when I can see it and know where it's coming from! But he didn't dodge it; he split it in half with his claw and was able to direct both halves into those two. He is far too dangerous now, no other choice now.' At that, he signals the other five guys left to go for an all out attack.  
  
As they close in, the bald martial artist prepares for what he's about to do.  
  
A swipe to the head, followed up by a thrust to the face from the Bo, was easily dodged but the counter was reversed to block a glowing red fist to the side. A quick sidestep put him just out of reach of a glowing red foot aimed for his kidneys, and a quick back flip managed to get him out of range of the quarter stave. But apparently not quick enough for another Bo to trip him, which another soon followed it to slam into his chest while he was on the ground. As the two barehanded martial artists came in while he was down, he flung both arms out, claws reaching out towards his next victims. One severed a leg while the other was blocked by a glowing white quarter stave. The one who was saved quickly grabbed both feet with glowing hands while a Bo was slammed end into and through the boys one hand, pinning it to the ground, while the other was held back by the quarter stave.  
  
"I'm sorry, Ranma" said only in a whisper, just loud enough for him to hear as his father materialized above him, and then slammed him open palm onto Ranma's chest. Nothing happened for a second and then the boy screamed out as all the energy he had was blasted out from his back, and then with no escape with the ground on one side, and Ranma's back on the other, it exploded blasting everyone around the clearing.  
  
Smoke, dust, and the smell of ozone filled the air were the only things the team of fighters could see and smell. After a few moments, the dust settled down, and a large 2 meter wide crater was seen where the boy was. No sign of the boy in site, but knowing there might be a chance he would still be alive, the fighters looked all around finding no sign. They finally ended up at the craters edge, which seems to have broken into what looked like a deep Chasm. They heard a very weak moan, and concluded he must be done there, after debating for a few minuets, they all backed off, in which the quarter stave user twirled his stave around while glowing white, and then slammed it into the ground. Spider cracks of white energy spread out from the impact heading to all sides of the crater. After a few moments, the entire thing collapsed in on it's self. Burying the boy known as Ranma. Hours after the fighters left, all that remained was Genma. Staring at the now small mound of dirt, that and many deep gashes in trees were all that remained form the colossal fight which happened merely hours ago. The mound of dirt was given a large stone imbedded into the dirt to act as a burial stone for his son, and a ward, to keep anything form happening to that place.  
  
And so ends the incredibly tragic life of what could have been the most powerful force on earth.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, what do you think? This isn't the end for our favorite martial artist, no, not by a long shot. Happosai survived ten years in a cave with nothing to live on. Ranma here could actually give Happosai a run for his money at the simple age of ten. No, Ranma will live on, and only you can help him. Even someone as inexperienced as Ranma is compared to Happosai, he could do some major damage. Remember, even a pupil can topple a master from time to time, though incredibly rare it is.  
  
Vote for where you want this story to go.  
  
Ranma Canon-verse Crossover: Tenchi Muyo Naruto SM Gold Digger Or maybe a multi crossover  
  
If you could also let me know what you thought of it, that would be greatly appreciated. Flames will only spur me to do better, cheers will be loved, and actual reviews would be cherished and honored.  
  
Feel free to e-mail me at 

Or just post reviews on FFnet.

Authors Rant: My stories go by what music I'm listening to at that moment. If I get a really fast paced song (The one's I like the best) then there's gonna be action. If it's a slow song ( I do have some of them for variety after all) then the story will be in progression mode, or maybe a little of both. I have a little over a dozen ideas for where I want this story to go, but will most likely go with either how I feel at the moment, or how the reviews go. Also, I don't like to create half a chapter and then go back to it, they will usually be done all at once and will only be changed when I review them after a few days to get a new perspective on it. Don't worry though, my chapters will get progressively better and longer as time goes on. Anything you believe will help me with my writing, I'll be glad to listen and take notes. Later All  
  
PS. Any spelling mistakes with any names of people or techniques, let me know please.

Version 1.0 Alpha  
  
Malichite Signing off! Mega-man exit warp effect 


	2. The Son Returns

Evil Catfist Ranma  
  
Again, the story is mine, but the character Ranma, and any others I use from other Anime are not.  
  
"Spoken Words"

'Thoughts'

/"Different Languages"/

------------Scene Change-----------

In a dark a misty place. There stood a man, on his knees with a shadow of a person not more than 12 standing a few feet in front of him.  
  
"Well well well, looky what we have here, it seems to be pops. I wonder how I'll kill you. Should it be with a swipe of my wrist, or should I pay you back for all the things you've done 'for' me, or should I say TO me. I think I'll have some fun first..." And a quick swipe to the face to start things off...  
  
"GYAAAAAAAAAAA! huff huff huff. The man known as Genma shot up from bed breathing haggardly.  
  
"What's wrong? Was it that dream again?" A middle aged woman asked sitting beside him, resting her arms on her husbands back.  
  
"Yes, I'm sorry to wake you No-Chan" 'Why am I having these nightmares. I started having them two years ago, but now they seem to be getting stronger. I think it's time I talked to him. It's been almost two years since I last had a talk with him.'  
  
"I'll be back in a little while No-Chan. I need to get some fresh air." So saying, he found a pair of comfortable brown Sweat pants and a green long sleeve shirt. Heading out the bedroom, he headed down the stairs and out the house. Quickly bounding from rooftop to rooftop, he was out of Juban after a few minuets, heading toward the place he remembered as his son's final resting ground.  
  
Coming upon the park from so long ago, he starts to see some tall buildings. Upon further investigation, they've gotten rid of half the park for a business. Walking around for nearly half an hour, he's completely lost track of where the grave stone he set in place is. After another hour, he finally recognized some of the trails from long ago, but when leading to where the clearing should be, all that stands are a few office buildings. After saying a prayer to one which he thinks might have been built over his son's grave, he quickly leaves for home, hopefully in time for breakfast.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In a very obscured valley, a village sat. This be a village of warriors, a village of warrior women.  
  
/"Are you ready shampoo, we'll be leaving later today."/ An old looking, 2 ½ foot lady wearing a white robe like cloth asked, currently holding onto a large walking cane.  
  
/"Just another minuet great grandmother."/ A very busty, exotic purple haired beauty replied from just inside the room with one backpack, packed and ready to go.  
  
/"Very well, after I discuss this with the council, we'll be on our way."/ Said old lady then hopped out the room, down the hall and out the front entrance.  
  
Outside, the village looked old styled, barbaric even, but beautiful in its well constructed simplicity. Lines of individual huts of varying size and style created paths between them for people to walk along. Or as the old lady was doing, hopping down the path leading to a very large rectangular hut. Voices are barely heard just inside. After entering, the voices cease, and then after seeing who it was, quickly continued.  
  
/"Cologne, you are going on a husband, and technique hunt, are you not?"/ Asked an old woman looking very much like the one described before, only with purple robe like clothing.  
  
/"Yes, the council has already approved of this, why has another meeting been called over this?"/ 

/"Well, we've had a change of heart. Since this will be a husband hunt, as well as a technique find, we believe there should be more people than just your self, and your great granddaughter. And so, we have decided, with Shampoo, you will also take my heir, Rinse, as well as Lotions heir, Crème. Accompanying you will be Lotions Daughter, Li Sang. She will be your aid while husband hunting and technique finding."/  
  
'Damn, this was suppose to be just for Shampoo, I'll just have to make sure I or my great granddaughter finds that boy first.'  
  
/"Very well, but only if you keep your nephew mouse here and away from my great granddaughter. She has put up with him for quite a while. On another note, we will be heading toward Japan, Either the Jubaan Ward, or the Nerima ward. Both are reported as high level fighter areas. If there's nothing else, we will be leaving in two hours."/ At that, Cologne left the large council hut and went back to her home.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Welcome back husband dear, how did your walk go?"  
  
"Very well No-Chan, I just needed to clear my mind."  
  
"Didn't you say you were going to look for a job today dear? It has been nearly two weeks since you went out to look for a job since you lost the last one."  
  
"Y..yes dear, but..the dream, I it musta been like a premonition. Today is not a good day to look for a job. Yes that's right, that dream was trying to tell me that today is not the day." 'God, please buy it, I don't have any money for sake and it's to hot to be out just wondering around today.'  
  
{Shink} The beautiful sound of a flawless steel sword being drawn can send shivers down even the toughest of guys, and Genma was no exception. Turing around, he saw his wife with her honor blade drawn halfway out and looking at Genma with steel in her eyes.  
  
"I uh...think today would be a great day to find a job, oh yess....loveyahoneybye" and with that he was out the door in a flash.  
  
'If he doesn't find a job soon he's OUT. First he takes my only child away from me when he just turned 4. Then he..he...sob....gets him...sob...killed...' Tears falling down her face, she rests her face in her hands, crying over the only child she was able to have.  
  
For months she was a wreck, she only ate enough to live, and only slept when she passed out. She was in the hospital for nearly a month, kept only alive by the IV's that fed her. After being nearly comatose for a month strait, she just seemed to snap out of it. After just over 7 months of mourning, she was finally able to continue with her life.  
  
For the next year, just the thought of her son, and what she lost would send her into a crying fit for hours till she passed out. By the second year, she finally got the idea to try and have another child. This time nothing would keep her from her baby. Genma would stay as far as possible form the baby. He would only see the baby when she did, and only when she would allow it. But it was not meant to be, for when she visited the doctor after a few weeks of trying, she found out she was unable to bear children. He still wasn't' sure how she was able to bear her first child, but still they tried, and after another year, she finally quit. She became a shell of a person.  
  
Only still married because no one else would want her. What was she, a woman with no heir, and no way to make one, who would want such a woman. If she unmarried, she would be looked down upon by society. It was far more modernized, and less prejudiced, but for a woman to be unmarried, and unable to have children, she would still be frowned upon. And so she was still with Genma. She hated him with nearly everything she had. The only pleasure she got from him now was whatever suffering she was able to inflict upon him. Even just this little torture of looking for work helped her feel better. Knowing she was hurting the one that took her son, her only son, away from her made her feel just a bit better. 

'Damn, now what can I do? It's only 10 AM and she won't let me back in till at least 5. Damn! I got no money for sake, and I already tapped all I could out of everyone at the bar last time. HOLD ON, my old friend Soun. I haven't heard or talked with him in years. Oh yeah, we made that pact years ago to unite our children. I'll use that, hopefully he has some Sake around, and hopefully his stubborn wife is out shopping or something.' With that thought, a large burly, bald man in somewhat respectable black jeans and a crème button down shirt is seen leaping from building to building heading out of Juban, and into Nerima.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nearing Dusk, just down the road, we see a boy, no make that a young man wearing black silk pants with a silk midnight blue sleeveless shirt, maybe around the age of 16 or 17 carrying a very large backpack which does nothing to either slow his walk or impede his light steps. This is a man with skill and grace. Walking down a row of houses to the one he had memorized from that phone book, he looks for the specific house number. As he arrives at the front of the fence, he looks around. The house is a fairly nice old style Japanese one story building with a small yard in the front and what looked to be another in the back connected a strip of grass on the side of the house.  
  
After knocking a few times he stands there slightly tugging his pigtail in nervousness as he can only sense one occupant and it's not who he was originally looking for. The person about to answer though he would gladly see nonetheless.  
  
A middle aged woman with reddish brown hair answered the door.  
  
"Mrs. Soetome?"  
  
"Yes, young man, can I help you?"  
  
In a flash he was in her arms, the only word barely heard and registered in the woman's mind was a quiet whisper... "momma"...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

And so, the night ended with a fat, bald martial artist drunk, sleeping next to an equally drunk, but fit looking man. Both were on the floor next to an old board game called GO. On a boat, a very old woman is contemplating where the young man she had barely gotten a glimpse at before, would be staying. She got the name from the register at Jyousenko as a Ranma, the sixth person in over 5 thousand years to come to that wretched place, and not become cursed, her being the Fourth. 

Back to the boy who she is looking for, he is currently talking with his newly found mother, for which he had not seen or heard of since he was 4. Both are incredibly overjoyed at being reunited and are sharing their lives with each other, trying desperately to get that Mother-Son connection back to life.

Author Rant:  
  
Ok, what did ya all think about this one. Decided to give a little more this time, though next chapter will have some good fights, and therefore be longer. As I said before, each chapter will get progressively longer and better as time goes on. Could use a few pre-readers (will be mentioned in this section to those who help). Also, fixed the whole thought and speech thing, sorry, FFnet messed up the formatting, forgot I had to re-edit once posted to FFNET. Well, gnight and keep those review comin.  
  
Oh yeah, this will not be a vote fic, merely wanted opinions on what others thought or wanted, I do have a good idea where this is going, but no clue as to where it'll end, got like 2 arcs sketched out thus far, Lots more to come. Stay tuned and find out.  
  
Version Alpha 1.3 Rating here merely means first post, first edition, third time coming back to add little stuffs to it, in that order. Just incase any of you were wondering. 


	3. Amazon Arrival

Evil Catfist Ranma  
  
Again, the story is mine, but the character Ranma, and any others I use from other Anime are not.  
  
"Spoken Words"

'Thoughts'

/"Different Languages"/

The sun appears just over the horizon, spreading its beautiful golden light across an even more beautiful yard. Drops of morning dew were sparkling in the light of the morning sun. The yard was a nice 30 by 60 ft yard with grass throughout its entire space. One tree stood in the far left corner, bordering the yard was a tall 7ft. Wooden Oak fence. Along the left side right in the center of the wall was a small 1ft sq. by 8ft long patch of flowers all very tastefully planted and used only to enhance the beautiful yard. All was peaceful and serene in this gorgeous landscape called a yard.  
  
{WHOOSH}A black clothed leg whipped around coming only centimeters from a painful hit to the right side of the fence, only to narrowly miss and then quickly leaped back to continue what was started. The young man moving in this yard was moving with grace, speed, and skill unseen in centuries. The grace of the best ballet dancer, the speed of an Olympic runner full tilt, and the skill of a master many times this young ones age.  
  
What was seen was a youth around the age of 16 or 17 in a pair of black silk pants, and a pair of thick, black colored bracers on his arms, no shirt. Sweat was glistening off his form as he moved. The moves looked reminiscent of Tai-Chi, though harder, and with more sudden and with quicker movements. There was a viciousness about it, how if you could see an opponent before him, how they would be utterly destroyed just from a few movements. It was a dance of death, a dance of war, his dance... of life.  
  
The only witness to this was the mother of this child, looking out her bedroom window overlooking the backyard. She watched mesmerized as her son jumped, swung around, kicked, punched, and leapt about the yard as though it were child's play, and with her skill in the sword, it was easy for her to see her sons skill in his own art, the mastery of his own body to the point of knowing exactly how to move every part to get the most out of each move. Flowing from move to move, no energy wasted, no move over extended, just simply perfect. She was watching as he finally seemed to be finishing up after nearly an hour of watching him. Just as she was about to leave she saw him setting up some vertical standing wooden logs, and she went down to tell him breakfast would be ready in half an hour.  
  
Coming down the steps, she went to the back door and opened the storm door. Looking out, she was about to call out to her son when suddenly he got into a horse stance, and crossed his arms over his chest, his fists just reaching a few inches from the sides of his head. That's when she saw it, something she thought she would never see. Just as he opened his hands into a claw shape, blades of pure energy, three from each hand, appeared from between each finger, resulting in 6 blades altogether. From there he went from beauty, to beast. His moves became incredibly erratic and intense. His moves from fluid and graceful to greased lightning. This was no dance of death; no this would be classified as a slaughter. A whirl of blurred limbs and flashes of blue claws. The wooden logs were quickly and efficiently cut down into pieces no bigger than a quarter. Dozens of pieces juggled simultaneously as they were cut down to size. With the third and last log to be cut down, all that was left from the massacre were three small organized piles of wood chips. Not even the grass looked to be disturbed from all that movement, as though he were barely touching it. And the scariest part of the whole ordeal was not the viciousness of it, but the utter lack of any sound. A huff from her son, signaling his finishing workout broke her out of her reverie. After telling him breakfast would soon be on she told him he should go get cleaned up. With that, she walked away from the door back to the kitchen to start on breakfast, wondering all the while at what her son had just done.  
  
Just as Ranma was coming down the steps, Nadoka was putting the food on the kitchen table ready to eat.  
  
"Ranma, where and what were those forms you were practicing out there. I've never seen them before." She asked as she waited for her son to serve himself first.  
  
"Well, the main background for everything I have is still the Saotome School of Anything Goes, but I'm gradually changing that. I learned from the grand master of Anything Goes, that apparently my father and a friend of his buried, that the true anything goes is not taught, but is created. The style is created by the student to meet not only his needs, but his abilities. The perfect art form for any one person is one specifically created just for them, the way they fight, how they move, and so on. That is why Anything Goes is so powerful. It's designed to not teach an art form, but to bring the art form out of the student. That's what I'm still trying to do. I'm not quite there yet but close, I can almost feel it." And with that he started to dig in with gusto. Not the normal speed eating of Genma, but merely eating quicker than normal with minimal table manners.  
  
"Well, now that you're back in my life, I don't ever want to lose you again. And after what you told me of Genma, a divorce will be the least of his worries. Separation from him is the only legal thing I can think of. With a divorce in order, if he ever comes near us and tries anything {Shink} this will stop him." Sliding the honor blade back into its sheath, she begins eating herself, though at a more sedate pace than her son.  
  
Quickly finishing his meal, he thanks her for the meal and then begins to clean up the dishes, including the ones on the stove. After some protesting from his mother, he relents to let her help with cleaning up. Together they quickly wash, dry and put away all the dishes made and the kitchen looked just as clean as before they entered.  
  
"So son, what were those glowing things on you hands? They looked like they were Ki, but there was so little energy it was hard to tell."  
  
"You can sense Ki?" A surprised look coming over Ranma's face.  
  
"Do you really think a practitioner of any art for more than 20 years can't? I actually picked it up as an accident, I had a chemical spilled in my eyes when I was a teenager, but I still tried to practice the art. After a while, I could start to sense something. Later when I got my sight back, luckily the chemical was only temporary, I found out what I sensed was Ki, the life force of others. But I could only sense those with stronger than normal life forces. That's probably what got me first interested in you father. He was so strong, and his life force was like a hurricane ready to be tamed, and I wanted a part of that. But as you can see, not all things that look good turn out good. 'Don't judge a book by its cover'; I believe an American once said."  
  
"Well, those were blades of KI. They aren't emotion based Ki blades, merely my natural affinity colored KI. Every person has an affinity for a color; it's determined by the person. What they are at heart, how they act, how they think, it all comes down to a color. I met a bunch of girls before that have the same thing, except their affinity is actually magical. But just like them, theirs are affinities in magic, there are the same with KI, the bodies own form of energy. I've learned by masters the world over that Ki can be used in more ways than even I can imagine."  
  
But I'm getting off topic here, the Ki blades, or Claws as I like to think of them are actually a representation of the Neko-Ken. It's a martial arts form created thousands of years ago with the intention of giving the user unimaginable power. In reality, what it did was create one of two things, either a complete berserker, or a semi-controlled demon hunter berserker. The training would go as follows: Dig a big ditch in the ground, very large and deep with a small opening at the top, easily coverable. Fill the pit with dozens of cats, then cover them with the blood of a dead demon, usually killed by the last berserker, then allow the cats a few days to starve. Once that has been done, retrieve the trainee, which would be a boy around the age of six to ten, the earlier the easier to create but harder to keep alive, with age came an easier time to keep them alive but the training would be harder. All who interact with the child are to be as nice as possible to him, and those doing the training will be masked and their scents masked with that of the demon. This is to insure that once the child is trained, they feel only love from those around them. Once that is done, tie the trainee up then wrap them up in fish products to give the cats something to tear into. Then lower the trainee for approximately 5 minuets, or until they stop screaming, then bring up. Wait a few hours and then lower the trainee back in again. This is to be done for two days. The third day the child is lowered, the Neko-Ken will manifest and the trainee will tear apart his bindings and then kill all the cats with the demon taint. Afterwards it will try to escape, after nearly an hour of that, it will tire and fall asleep, and it is in this time that others will retrieve the child, bring it home, and tend to him. If the technique was learned properly, when the child awakes, it will be normal, but whenever a demon is sensed anywhere near the village, the boy will wake up in nightmares, warning the villagers of the impending danger. The boy is to be treated like a prince, not spoiled, but loved unconditionally, and for all this work, he will grow to be a demon hunter, hating them will his entire being. When faced with a demon, the Neko-Ken will emerge and will tear the demon apart with blades of KI."  
  
"The very same blades which you saw just outside. You see, I was taught this technique, but there was no demon trigger. The fool of a father I have thought it wasn't needed and left it out. And so, until I was twelve I had an irrational fear of cats, and whenever that fear became too much, I would succumb to the Neko-Ken. The only way for me to get out of it, was to find someone I could trust, which happened to be a very nice old lady, I would curl up in her lap, and fall asleep, afterwards I would wake up from the Neko-Ken with no knowledge of what had happened while in that state."  
  
"My...oh....my GOD RANMA!" A quickly rushed over a grabbed her son in a hug better than any Amazon could hope to achieve. Whispering incoherently into his ears she held her son as hard as she could, rocking back and forth.  
  
"mmm, mummphmm" Being muffled as he was, he tried tapping her on the arm as that was the only thing he was able to reach as she had his arms pinned to his sides.  
  
"Huh, oh don't you worry, everything will be alright." And she continued to rock him gently while holding him.  
  
"MMMM....MMMMMUMMMMMPH!" This time he pinched her leg as it was easier to reach than her arm.  
  
"Ouch...what, what is it hunny?" She looked down at him and he struggled a bit and finally got his head free from her grip and clothing enough to talk.  
  
"I said stop! I'm not a little kid anymore. I've gotten through all this stuff on my own without any help from anyone, you don't have to start acting so emotional when it's already happened and been taken care of. It's done and over with, there's nothing left but to move on. I've taken care of my past demons, literally, I don't need to be reminded of the pain of the past, only the joy of the possible future with you mom." And looked her in the eyes, showing her his resolve and determination.  
  
"Oh son, I'm so sorry, you've been through so much, and I wasn't there for any of it. I'm so sorry for everything. But you right, {sniffle} we should look toward the future. Thank you, son, for everything; I love you, my wonderful son." Tightening her grip, which he didn't mind, he merely grabbed her back and they sat there hugging for a few minuets, enjoying each others company. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Elsewhere, we see a bunch of girls with wild hair colors grabbing a load of backpacks and heading toward the Jubaan District.  
  
"First, we will find a residence, and start a business of some sort as a base of operations. From there we can find information on the surrounding areas and see if anyone meets our standards. We are to also speak Japanese, this is not just a husband hunting expedition, this is a learning experience for all you girls. You are to behave as though on diplomatic relations, we don't want to cause any unnecessary attention to ourselves. Is that understood?"  
  
"Yes Elder" Li Sang responded respectfully.  
  
/"Yes Elder"/ Rinse respectfully responded.  
  
/"Yes great grandmother"/ Shampoo said as though she were talking to family.  
  
"Yes Elder" Crème responded, trying to act superior to Rinse and Shampoo as they both got a whack on the head from Cologne's cane for not speaking Japanese. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A mother and son are seen walking along the streets of Nerima; they seem to be heading toward a well known dojo, at least by our standards. As they reach the gate, they see a young girl around the age of 16 just coming around the corner heading for them.  
  
"Oh, hi, ummm can I help you?"  
  
"Yes, we are looking for my husband, a rather fat, bald, lazy man. He is good friends with your father and we believe he is here."  
  
"Oh yeah, Mr. Saotome is here. He and father are probably inside playing Go or something like that."  
  
"Thank you dear, if we could see him please?"  
  
"Oh sure, come right in, breakfast is almost ready, I'll see if Kasumi can make any more."  
  
"Oh no, that's no problem at all, we already ate and wouldn't want to impose anymore than we are about to."  
  
"Umm, ok, right this way." Walking up the walkway, she opened the front door and headed for the kitchen. "Kasumi, we have guests, they are here for Mr. Saotome."  
  
A beautiful young woman came out of the kitchen and greeted the guests.  
  
"Oh my, welcome, my name is Kasumi, Mr. Saotome and father are just getting up, do you want any tea while you wait for them?"  
  
"Oh, thank you dear. I'm Nadoka, and this is my son Ranma."  
  
"Pleased to meet you Mrs. Tendo."  
  
"Oh my, Kasumi is fine."  
  
"Very well Kasumi-chan, it's a pleasure to meet you."  
  
A slight red tinge comes upon the older Tendo sister's cheeks, which she quickly tries to hide as she goes into the kitchen to get the tea.  
  
Within a few minuets, Kasumi, Ranma, Nadoka, and now Akane are all at the kitchen table sipping tea waiting for the two older men to wake.  
  
"This is very good tea Kasumi."  
  
"Thank you Mrs. Saotome."  
  
"Just Nadoka, I won't be a Saotome for very long."  
  
"Oh, why's that?"  
  
"My worthless excuse of a husband. This farce of a marriage is over as soon as I see him."  
  
[yawn]"Good morning daughters, I see we have guests. Good morning, my name is Tendo Soun."  
  
Standing up, Nadoka greets Soun, "I am Nadoka, and this is my son Ranma. I am the soon to be former wife of Genma, and this is our son which has just recently rejoined us after so long."  
  
Wide Eyed, he looks at Ranma, and then Nadoka, then Ranma again.  
  
"Genma said his son died, how could you be him?!"  
  
"Heh, the old fool only thought he killed me. It'll take far more than what he's capable of to kill me."  
  
"WHAAAA, HE WAS THE ONE TO TRY AND KILL YOU, I DON'T BELIEVE IT!"  
  
"It doesn't matter what you believe, he told you I was dead, I am still alive, and therefore he must have been lying."  
  
"Tendo, what's with all the yelling in the morning?" A stumbling, bleary eyed bald martial artist walks into the dining room. As soon as he sees Nadoka he instantly wakes up.  
  
"Honey, g..g...good mm...morning. I was just talking with my friend here after I found a job yesterday, and we got to talking and when it became late, he asked if I could stay and so I did." Taking a closer look at the boy next to her.  
  
"Who's that boy with you. Is he another student you found for me to train. You know very well after our son died, I just don't have the heart to teach anymore."  
  
"Oh, how I'm hurt. My own 'father' doesn't recognize his own son, oh woe is ME." Staring at his father with cold eyes and a smirk on his face.  
  
Eyes nearly to the floor, Genma stares at his son for nearly a full minuet before he simply vanishes.  
  
'Heh, that won't work this time' A small flash is seen from Ranma's eyes, and he quickly spins to his right whipping out his left leg. A loud OMPPPHH is heard and the form of Genma is seen bent over the leg of his son. A quick chop to the back of the neck puts Genma on the ground out cold.  
  
Not put off by this in the slightest, Soun rushes over to Ranma and tries to give him a hug, which quickly lands him a knee to the gut and an uppercut knocking the older man flat on his back. Akane, seeing her father just get beat on by this BOY, rushes over with her ever ready mallet screaming at him.  
  
"GET AWAY FROM MY FATHER YOU FREAK!" And swings with all her might with her mighty mallet of doom.  
  
'Freak?, she's calling me a freak, heh, I'll show her something.' And with that thought, a quick flick of the wrist, three glowing blue blades of power appear from his right hand, and a simple slide of the hand slices the mallet into three neat pieces, and with the other hand he grabs her by the neck and slams her into a wall holding her just over a foot off the ground by one hand.  
  
"Now that wasn't very nice. Here I am, trying to introduce myself and am immediately attacked by my father, and then by his friend, your father. And when I defend myself, I am then again attacked, only this time by a clumsy, and uncoordinated little girl." Three quick swipes later with his right hand toward her, she closes her eyes in impending pain but feels nothing. When she opens them again, there is only one blue 'blade' out and it's merely centimeters from her face.  
  
"Ever attack me again, and you won't be so lucky." And flicks his wrist just slightly, giving her a small cut on her cheek, and then gives her a nice little shove, knocking her, and the wall behind her back and outside. With that, he walks back to the dinning room to his mother.  
  
"Thank you for your hospitality, but I do believe I've more than stayed my welcome. Thank you for the tea, it was quite lovely, just like you. Good day." And then walks out the front door to the gate, waiting for his mother.  
  
"Yes, thank you for your hospitality. Tell Genma when he wakes up, he has no home nor wife to return to, therefore there is no reason to return. Thank you again, and have a nice day." Nadoka then walks out and quickly meets up with her son. They are then seen walking down the street away from the Tendo home.  
  
Meanwhile, Akane is still shocked, on the ground, laying on a piece of wall shaped like her, stunned that she was so easily beaten by a mere 'boy'. Kasumi quickly gathers her up, brings her in, and treats the small cut on her cheek. By the time she finishes, Akane finally comes out of her stupor, and quickly runs up to her room and slams the door shut. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It's nearing dusk, and we see Ranma and his mother enjoying dinner. After they had finished with the Tendo's, they headed back to Jubaan, where they first went to city hall, and Nadoka filed for Divorce. After that, they went shopping and picked Ranma up some new clothes, as all he had was two sets of silk black pants, one black silk shirt and one midnight blue silk shirt. He picked up a few more black silk pants as well as a few pairs of jeans. Lots of shirts were picked up as well, mostly silk of different colors and designs, but also a few netted, and two button down shirts. After shopping, they went home where Ranma put all his new clothes away in his old room. After a quick cleaning out of the room, he had it the way he wanted, and would get anything else he wanted to put in it later on.  
  
Just as they were into the middle of dinner the doorbell rung. Quickly excusing herself, Nadoka got up to answer the door with Ranma in tow. Answering the door, she found a very old, very small woman on a walking cane with a young, and very beautiful girl behind her.  
  
"Excuse me, but is this the Saotome Residence?" The older woman asked.  
  
"No, but it was. We are distancing ourselves with that man right now. If he owes you something, or engaged my son to your daughter, I'm very sorry but we are not Saotomes anymore. Any problems you have you will have to take up with him personally."  
  
"Oh no, I am actually looking for a Ranma Saotome, I suppose that would be former Saotome. Does he live here?"  
  
"Yeah, what's it to ya." Stepping out from behind his mother, he steps in front of her in a guarding gesture.  
  
Stepping aside, the young woman comes forward. "Airen" And quickly glomps onto Ranma. Too stunned from being called husband, he's to shocked to defend against the young girl and she quickly molds herself to Ranma. To make matter worse, she grabs a hold of his head and kisses him on the lips stunning poor Ranma in shock.  
  
'My son is SOOO MANLY' And doing the happy dance in her head, Nadoka decides to make conversation with the older woman to find out what this is all about. After offering them inside for tea and dinner, and that was interrupted, the young girl drags Ranma in, and sits him at the table, taking a seat in his lap. Nadoka gets tea and serves herself and the older woman.  
  
"Might I inquire what this is all about?" Gesturing to the girl sitting on her sons lap, trying to feed the still shell shocked Ranma. "My name is Cologne, I am a matriarch of the Jyosenko Amazons. The one attached to your son is my great granddaughter Shampoo. You see, we are from a tribe of Amazons, and your son inadvertently defeated my granddaughter in a fight. When an outsider male defeats an Amazon woman, she is to track the male down and marry him. This is a way to get new blood into the tribe, as well as new skill in an already powerful tribe. After I saw how your son very quickly and easily dispatched a regimen of Musk troops which were trying to kidnap ten of our female Amazons, I knew he had to be added to the tribe. During the fight, he knocked out my great granddaughter, and she just gave him the kiss of marriage at the door. All is needed now is for them to consummate the marriage and he will officially be in the tribe. By the way, this is very good tea." Taking another sip of the tea, she waits for all this knowledge to sort it's self out in Nadoka's mind.  
  
After a few moments, Nadoka finally realizes all that's said and the first thing that comes to mind is Grandchildren. After fantasizing about that for a few moments, she thinks about her son and what he wants. She just got him back and doesn't want to force him into anything he doesn't want.  
  
"This will be Ranma's decision. If he wants to go along with it, then he will, but if not, then you will respect his decision." Firm in her resolve, she awaits for Cologne to make the next move.  
  
"Very well, but he must give this some time, he mustn't simply turn it down right away. Shampoo is my great granddaughter, and by that right she is my heir. She will not become a matriarch until much later in life, but she will need a strong husband. I have been teaching her many of our tribe's secret techniques, and by rights, if she wants, she may teach her husband, all of these techniques, or he may sit and watch as I teach her." Saying this loud enough for the recently returned mind of Ranma.  
  
"So you're saying if I marry her, I'll be able to learn all of your tribe's secret techniques. But I could do that anyway, it would take far more time and energy but I could still do it, and not be tied to you tribe in anyway."  
  
"I highly doubt that, but if you were to join the tribe, not only would you be getting these techniques, but also a wonderful wife. My granddaughter is a wonderful girl. Merely give this some time, say a year, before you make your decision. That is all I ask, in the meantime, enjoy the company of my great granddaughter. Train and learn from her, we are a tribe of Amazons, and therefore do like to fight. In this day and age, for a warrior of your stature, you need a wife who could keep up, and I believe Shampoo here could very well do that." Looking at Nadoka, she asks  
  
"Would it be alright for Shampoo to stay here tonight, at the very least, you can get to know her better and the tribe we come from. I will come back tomorrow and we can talk more then"  
  
"Oh yes of course she can stay here. We thank you for your time and will be glad to see you tomorrow. Good day to you elder." Walking the Elder to the door, Nadoka says goodbye and then goes back into the kitchen to see Shampoo succeed in allowing Ranma to be fed. After dinner, Shampoo helps clean up the dishes with Nadoka and Ranma gets the guest room set up for Shampoo. After talking for a few hours, they all head to bed, which Shampoo tried to follow Ranma, but after some arguing, and the interruption of Nadoka, she went into the guest room. The night was spent in idle thought as the residents all had different things on their minds.  
  
For Nadoka, it was the thought of Ranma getting together with that Shampoo and grandchildren.  
  
For Shampoo, it was how she was going to get Ranma, he responded to her advances only a little and for that she was frustrated. She had seen what he was capable and nearly drooled at the site. She just can't wait for him to see how good she is for him and to accept her.  
  
Ranma is thinking what this new development means for him. He could either go along with it or to just blow it off. After thinking for a while he finally decides on a course of action, and with that he falls into a deep peaceful sleep. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End for this chapter, so what did you people think of this one. Got a bunch of the plot out of the way, ready for some real fighting soon. From the Ranma-verse, people emailed me and two girls stood out, Shampoo and Nabiki. Haven't seen something like that in a looong while so I might go that way or not, still undecided. Still have some more of the Ranma arch to go, but after that, think I'll go either Naruto or Tenchi/Sailor moon. Maybe all of it, but each crossover will be a new story arch so there's still a long way to go with this story.  
  
Also, had to give the tomboy a piece of what I thought. She abuses him far too much, and this Ranma just doesn't take abuse like the cannon does. Plus, he's not even engaged to any Tendo and Akane would be the last person to get with 'this' Ranma.  
  
Thanks for all the feedback, keep it coming.  
PS. Still lookin for pre-readers. Got one in mind so far, just need to get a response from him. Well, this is Malichite Signing off -----Megaman warp effect-----

Version Alpha 1.1 


	4. Ego Boost

Evil Catfist Ranma  
  
Again, the story is mine, but the character Ranma, and any others I use from other Anime are not.  
  
"Spoken Words"

'Thoughts or Emphasis'

/"Different Languages"/  
  
Morning is a wonderful thing. It's the start of the day, and each new day brought fresh possibilities, and Nadoka thought this was the start of a beautiful day. Of course after her son's absence for so many years, any day with him present was bound to be a good one. These past two days had been among the best of her life. First, she got her son back, then she got rid of Genma, and now her son has a potential love interest, and a very beautiful one at that.  
  
No, things couldn't be any better. She was still upstairs when she heard some commotion outside. She went to her window and saw quite a site. Her son and their guest, Shampoo, were sparring. What surprised Nodoka, (after observing her son yesterday was the fact that Shampoo was almost keeping up, though it did look like her son was holding back, it didn't look like he was holding much of his skill in reserve. This girl must truly have been trained extensively to be able to go toe to toe with her son. True she hadn't seen him truly fight, but given the display he made yesterday morning (and the skill the Amazon was showing); she guessed that Shampoo could close the gap considerably if she tried. Nodoka was a skilled martial artist in her own right and estimated that Shampoo would be a nearly equal to her son in perhaps 6 months if she trained rigorously. Their spar was truly a sight as Shampoo was very good, and showing her skill to her son. Going downstairs, she went to prepare breakfast for her son and his 'fiancé', and oh how she liked the sound of that.  
  
After another twenty minuets, Ranma and Shampoo came in the backdoor, and headed upstairs to the bath.  
  
"You can go first Shampoo." Gesturing to the bath.  
  
"First? We both go together" and grabbed his arm and started dragging him in.  
  
"No no no, remember last night. We had that talk about all this. I'm willing to give this a try, but we are going to take it slow. If anything is going to happen, it's going to happen because we want it, not because of your laws, do you understand?" Halting his momentum and keeping himself steady at the entrance to the bathroom took a lot, both physically to retrain the enthusiastic Amazon, and an exercise of considerable willpower to avoid what his own hormones wanted.  
  
"Of course, but this is bathing, I wash your back, you wash mine, nothing happen." Shampoo replied coolly, and proceeded to drag him into the bathroom. Once inside, she started stripping off her clothes as though he weren't even there, used one bucket to rinse herself, sat on a stool, and started to wash herself.  
  
Meanwhile Ranma found himself just staring at her, looking at all those curves. Abruptly taking his eyes off of her, tried to fight off a fierce blush and stripped off his own clothing.  
  
By the time he was done she was already rinsing herself off, finished washing. Ranma took the empty bucket and 'carefully' keeping his eyes downcast and doing his best 'not' to think of the naked beauty just a few feet from him. It was the work of a moment to fill it with cold water and douse himself, the shock of the cold water snapping his mind to his own position.  
  
He takes up the stool she just vacated, and then begins to scrub himself until he suddenly freezes up. He feels a pair of hands grab the soap and quickly and efficiently wash his back, afterwards, she hands him back the soap, rinses off her hands, and then goes into the changing room to get dressed. Nearly Five minuets later, he comes back to reality, and finishes washing himself, rinses off and gets dressed in record time. Rushing downstairs, he sees Shampoo and his mother already at the table talking. Once he gets to the table they begin eating.  
  
After breakfast, Cologne arrives and after a few words with Nadoka about her staying on a more permanent basis, she leaves with Shampoo. After talking with his mother, Ranma decides to get a job, and after a few minuets of looking through the papers, he sees an ad about an assistant at a clinic. Thinking it might be a good start, he decides to check it out.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So, what happened child, you don't look downcast, but you're not as thrilled as I'd thought you might be. He is a fine catch, do you not agree?"  
  
"Oh yes, perfect." Shampoo enthused, and then her voice saddened a bit as she continued. "The problem is that his mother wants me to go slow with him and I don't know how." More than a little frustration was in her voice as Shampoo considered the task before her.  
  
"Well child, tell me what happened after I left and I'll help you where I can."  
  
"After you left, we talked for a while, and then when we went to bed, he wouldn't let me sleep with him, he and I talked for a bit before I was sent to the guest room. Then in the morning, we sparred against each other. He is 'very' skilled, I was going all out and I could tell he was still holding back. I don't' know how much, but it didn't look like too much. After that we had a bath together and then went and ate breakfast, and that's when you came."  
  
"You bathed with him?" Curiosity came up; she didn't think he would move that fast seeing as how he was so against this at first.  
  
"Well, I dragged him into the bathroom, washed up, and then as he was about to wash his back, I washed it for him. I realllyyyy wanted to keep going but then what his mother told me the night before came to mind, so I finished up and left. If I stayed any longer, I don't' think I could have showed as much...restraint as I did. I'm sorry great grandmother, I couldn't do anything with him." Looking down, ready to be scolded.  
  
"Child, you did wonderfully."  
  
"Huh?!?!" Wide eyed and shocked.  
  
"You not only followed what his mother said, you showed that you weren't going to 'jump his bones' at the first opportunity. You showed that you are willing to take it slow, and that right there secured a place in his heart." Cologne answered, her words a pleasant surprise to her grand- daughter. "He is not the type to be aggressive with, at least not until 'he' shows interest in you. Only then will you do as an Amazon does, is that understood?" Shampoo paused as she considered the Elder's words. Perhaps things had gone better than she first thought.  
  
"Yes great grandmother!" Shampoo literally bounced as she tried to restrain her excitement, tried and failed as she considered her grandmother's advice.  
  
"Now, isn't it time to spend some quality time with your Airen? Go, you have this week off, but next week you work. We opened a Ramen shop in Nerima called the Nekohanten. Good luck great granddaughter, and see you in a few days. Just remember, go slow, let him make the first moves and you'll be set. And remember, learn all you can from him, watch him, one must know their mate as they would their own hand. Good luck Great Granddaughter."  
  
And then Shampoo was quickly out of site, looking for her Airen.  
  
'If she brings him into the tribe, this will greatly increase the tribe's power. I haven't seen what he is truly capable, but I know it's far more than what little he has shown.' Quickly roof hopping, she is seen entering a building with a sign above the entrance called Nekohanten

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Thank you for giving me this opportunity Dr Tofu, I will greatly enjoy all you have to teach." Bowing to the good doctor, Ranma started to head for the door when it suddenly opened, the light shining in giving the girl in the doorway the look of an angel.  
  
"Oh my, hello Ranma. I am very sorry for how my family reacted yesterday. Please except my apology on their behalf, and I ask that you come over for dinner to make up for yesterday." Kasumi asked Ranma as she bowed low in a demure manner.  
  
Ranma paused, considering the girl's words. He hadn't been impressed by the Tendo's yesterday, but there was just something about this girl that made it hard to say no. Even so Ranma knew he had to let her know that he wasn't going to be pushed around, nor used as a whipping boy by her family.  
  
"Very well, but if your sister attacks me again, I won't be as lenient as before. I will be bringing a guest and will arrive at 7:00 o'clock sharp." With that, he opens the door to the clinic and heads back towards home, roof hopping the way back.  
  
"Oh hello Kasumi, fancy meeting you here" Grabbing his skeleton, he starts dancing with it.  
  
"Oh your so silly Dr Tofu" Giggling to herself as she puts the book she borrowed back on the shelf.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

While on his way back, he spots Shampoo and after meeting up with her, they head back together. Just a few houses after entering Jubaan, Ranma suddenly stops.  
  
"What's wrong, why you suddenly stop?"  
  
"I... felt something, over in that direction" Pointing East, he quickly bounds towards it with Shampoo on his heels.  
  
Fifteen seconds and a quarter mile later, they stop at a roof over looking a large intersection. Said intersection currently had two cars flipped over and lots of people running away from some vaguely human, brown...thing.  
  
"Shampoo, mind if I handle this thing, I been itchin to fight something with my claws, and this thing gives me the perfect opportunity."  
  
Remembering what her great grandmother told her before she left, she nodded her consent, but added one condition. "I Will jump in if it looks like you need it, alright?"  
  
"Heh, sure thing, but not before" So saying, he turns away and jumps off the ledge down to the street, and starts making his way towards the thing.  
  
Once in range, he comes up on it from behind and after seeing it drain a person of their energy, he tries to sense what this thing is. Realizing it's not human, but merely rock powered by...something he preps himself. Unfurling his 'claws', he rushes towards the thing, and just as he gets to it, it turns around only to get it's self cut into six pieces horizontally. Falling apart, Ranma turns around smirking to himself, seeing as how easy that thing was.  
  
It didn't take Ranma long to move behind the creature and take it on. Given the circumstances ... and the fact that the "creature" drained someone nearly dry during the time it took him to get into position, Ranma decided not to hold back too much. While he didn't know what it was, it was clearly not human. It was a construct of some kind and little more than rock taken human form and powered by ... well he wasn't sure what powered it. Unfurling his 'claws', he rushes towards the thing, and just as he gets to it, it turns around only to get it's self cut into six pieces horizontally. Falling apart, Ranma turns around smirking to himself, seeing as how easy that thing was.  
  
Unnoticed by Ranma, a group of girls in Sailor Fuku's arrive in time to see the creature get sliced into six pieces by some hunk.  
  
Sensing something, Ranma quickly turns back around only to see a fist of rock heading towards him, creating only one large blade, he cuts the rock in two but it merely merges back right after the blade and slams into his chest sending him flying back into a light pole. Seeing this, the girls get ready to approach when a beautiful Amazon jumps in front of them.  
  
"Don't, he can handle it, watch." Said Amazon turns back to watch the fight.  
  
'Heh, so I can't just cut it up, guess I'll have to think of something else' throwing the pole off him, he gets an idea and cuts a middle piece of the pole about 5 feet in length. Swinging it around like a Staff, he runs up to the creature and starts knocking it around. Jumping over it to dodge an extended rock fist, he slams down, sinking its head into its body, unperturbed, the creature merely turns its back into its front and grabs a hold of the pole. After a brief tug of war, Ranma lets go, running up to the creature, he side steps a thrown pole and starts hacking into the creature. Slicing anything coming towards him he manages to hack it to nearly half its original height. Jumping back to look at his handy work, he sees the thing absorbing the ground beneath it, replenishing it's lost mass.  
  
'Hmm, physical damage doesn't seem to affect this thing, and it seems to be fed a constant stream of energy, lets see where that energy is coming from' Closing his eyes and concentrating, he opens them, and now a faint blue glow is emanating from his eyes, as well as a few veins seem to have bulged right around the eyes, like a muscles veins bulge when is strenuous use. Looking over the creature, he sees its entire form is made out of rock except for a shining source of power coming from just below where its throat should be. After deciding on a course of action, he gathers a large portion of his energy into his entire body, giving himself a miniscule blue glow over his entire frame. And with that he was gone, a shockwave sent the ground beneath where he was spewing upwards and back as though he catapulted forward.  
  
The girls were dumfounded while Shampoo looked on in awe, she had never seen anyone move that fast, not even her great grandmother when she used the Kachu Tenshin Amagruiken. Looking all over for Ranma, she spotted him kneeling down 2 meters behind the creature, and then the creature blew up, sending rocks and mud all over.  
  
Standing up, Ranma dusted himself off and then stiffened as he felt a wave of power. Turning around, he saw a black crystal rise up from the center of the blast radius and then all of a sudden, a shockwave of power came off it and the earth beneath it shot up, recreating the creature it just was. So quick was the reconstruction of the thing, Ranma was barely able to dodge and roll to the right at how quick it had regenerated. Thinking on his feat, as was his specialty, he sent two Kajin Rashu Dan's toward the creature, and then he was gone once again. The ground buckling under such strain gave way under the pressure and exploded outward from where he once stood. Once again, the creature exploded, but this time, as the crystal was floating in the air, it was diced into four pieces by the attack Ranma had launched just before dashing forward. Crouching three meters behind the creature, he stayed crouched long enough for the Kajin Rashu Dan to pass over his head and fade away.  
  
A burst of energy from his eyes, and they were back to normal and the veins receded back to normal. Looking over toward the girls and Shampoo, he saw all but she had slack jaws, and two of them with hearts in their eyes. Quickly signaling to Shampoo, he jumped up to the nearest rooftop, two stories up, quickly followed by Shampoo. Once she got on the rooftop, they departed via roofhoppping.  
  
All the Sailor Fuku clad girls started chatting to each other about the mysterious hunk and whatnot. Meanwhile, we see our 'hunk' get about ten rooftops away and stop.  
  
Looking at Shampoo "I'm sorry, but I'm going to need some help" And with that, he collapses. Catching him just before he 'faceplants' into the rooftop, she drapes him over her shoulder and heads towards the former Saotome residence while muttering about ego's and macho men.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, how's this so far, I know I said that each chapter would get longer and better, but I had no clue of where to end this exactly, and if I didn't end it soon, it wouldn't have been out for another week or two, prolly more. Anyway, what I really wanted to show in this chapter was that Ranma isn't invincible, or has an endless reserve of power, when in actuality, he doesn't have quite that much, well, he does but that speed move is far more taxing that a simple Kachu Tenshin, the whole body moves at such speeds, plus factor in the body needs to be reinforced so as to not be damaged when moving at such a speed, it is an incredibly taxing move, but very effective.  
  
Reason he even used it in the first place, he does have an ego, even if he doesn't show it, and having people gawk at his skills even if they can't really tell what's going on helps that ego just a little bit, hey, it is Ranma, even if he has been radically changed, some things stay the same as others inevitably change. That's enough rambling this time, I'll update in another two or so weeks probably, depending on my schedule, later.  
  
Version 1.0 Alpha  
  
Malichite Signing off {Umsiken fades from view before your very eyes}  
  
PS. Could use a list of any and all of Genma's Forbidden Techniques.  
  
Special Thanks to my first pre-reader Ranger5 for all his hard work and contributions, thanks and keep it up just the way it is. 


End file.
